darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 2
Day 2 of Dark Shadows spans episodes 4 to 20, covering Victoria Winters's first encounter with her charge, David Collins, up to David's father's car crash and the fallout from it. Assuming the earliest given date in the series, October 26, 1967 in Episode 189, Day 2 was September 11. Timeline Episode 4 * 2:00 am: Victoria is roused from sleep by the sound of a woman weeping. She follows the noise downstairs, finding nobody. On her way back, she is startled by David on the stairs. He abruptly tells her he hates her. Episode 5 * 8:30 am: ** Carolyn discovers Victoria packing her bags. She despairs to see her new friend leaving after only one night. Victoria agrees to explain things over coffee. ** David watches them go, slipping into Victoria's room. He looks out the window, calling grimly for his mother, before pounding on Victoria's suitcase to break the lock. * 8:40 am: In the dining room, Victoria tells Carolyn about her encounter with David and the crying she heard. Carolyn claims to have heard nothing. ** Roger enters with the mail, including a letter for Victoria from the foundling home. He apologizes to her for his behavior. On his way out, Victoria asks Roger if he heard any crying. Roger hesitates, but eventually says she must have been dreaming. * 8:45 am: David seizes all Victoria's clothes from the dresser and begins piling them into her bag. ** Victoria reads her letter and announces she has just enough time for a look at the view before packing her things. Nothing Carolyn's rough dismissal of Victoria's 'home life', Vicky tells Carolyn about her dearth of a past, her lack of family, and how she took this job hoping to find some clues. She tells Carolyn not to envy her, because she at least knows who she is. * 9:00 am: During their morning phone consult, Elizabeth suggests to Bill Malloy that Joe Haskell get a raise, believing the extra money will allow him to marry Carolyn all the sooner. * 9:10 am: Victoria walks out to the cliffs and is approached by Sam Evans who, without introduction, tells her to go home...but not without telling Roger he was looking for him. Sam tells her the story of Josette Collins and how her ghost can still be heard weeping of a night. Victoria doesn't tell him what she heard, claiming that she doesn't believe in ghosts. Sam tells her ghosts are real, living and dead, adding Elizabeth may as well be one, as she hasn't left Collinwood in 18 years. * 9:20 am: ** Victoria returns to Carolyn and asks her why she didn't tell her about her mother. Carolyn admits, on the verge of tears, that Elizabeth has been waiting all this time for her husband to come back. ** Struck by an idea, Carolyn chases Vicky upstairs and points out the mysterious checks began coming for her 18 years ago. Maybe there's a connection. * 9:30 am: Victoria enters her room to find her luggage a shambles. She is confronted by David, who has found her letter, which he reads to her over and over before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it to the floor. He says the widows told him to send her away. * 9:35 am: Carolyn rejoins Victoria, who agrees that her theory is far-fetched...but she'll stay all the same. Episode 6 * 10:00 am: ** Victoria goes looking for David in the basement, and is confronted by Matthew Morgan, who takes her for a trespasser. Elizabeth arrives and explains the situation. ** Elizabeth tells Victoria to wait for her in the drawing room. With her gone, she begins to unlock the store room and hears a noise, discovering David was in the basement after all, curled up under a bench. ** David tells Elizabeth he was hiding from Victoria, who he claims wants to hurt him. * 10:15 am: ** Victoria asks Matthew about Mr. Stoddard, but he claims not to know a thing about him. When he mentions he's been working 18 years at Collinwood, Victoria gives a start. ** David tells Elizabeth his father hates him. He's under the impression his mother will stay gone as long as Victoria is here. Elizabeth tells him Victoria knows what it's like to be without parents. * 10:30 am: Carolyn finds Victoria reading and wonders if she's asked Elizabeth about the money yet. * 10:33 am: Joe calls, wanting to tell Carolyn about his promotion, insisting this information be conveyed face-to-face. * 10:40 am: Elizabeth tells Victoria how threatened David is by her, and it's the job of everyone in the house to see that isn't the case, Victoria especially. Victoria takes the opportunity to tell her about the checks that started coming for her 18 years ago. Elizabeth insists there's no connection, repeating her story that Roger got a recommendation from the foundling home, but she can name no specific person. * 10:45 am: Victoria attempts to call the foundling home for verification, but Carolyn returns before she can put the call through. Figuring she could benefit from the privacy, Victoria plans to go into town. Carolyn lends her her car keys for the endeavor. Episode 7 * 10:50 am: Sam returns home and finds Roger there, having let himself in. Sam admits he knew Burke Devlin arrived from last night but didn't tell Roger as he wanted time to think. Roger is frank: he has every reason to believe Burke will seek revenge on him. He can control any attempt made directly, but he must make sure those factors outside his control respond accordingly as well. Sam claims he'll do nothing, just as he's done the last ten years. * 11:00 am: Burke lunches at the coffee counter, where Maggie identifies herself to him. * 11:05 am: Victoria arrives and gets change for the payphone. She is taken aback to see Burke again, given all the trouble she's faced on his account. She goes to use the phone. ** Sam tells Roger about his encounter with Victoria. Roger is irate, as Sam agreed he'd never go near Collinwood again, for both their safety. He maintains he mentioned nothing to Victoria besides that he was looking for Roger. Roger calls Collinwood to confirm this, but gets Carolyn on the line. She tells him Victoria went into town. Roger prepares to find her before Burke can. * 11:10 am: Victoria tries calling the foundling home, but finds the line busy. Burke meets her in the lobby and talks her into sitting for a cup of coffee. ** Victoria is reluctant, but Burke wryly suggests that their meeting on the platform last night makes him her oldest friend in Collinsport. He asks if she told Roger he was here, saying they were once good friends. ** Roger arrives at the inn and asks Maggie if she's seen Victoria. He is shocked to learn that she's in the next room, already with Burke. Shaken, he leaves without a word. * 11:30 am: Maggie brings the week's paper to Burke, telling Victoria Roger was just looking for her. Burke disguises his interest. After Victoria goes to place another call, Burke decides to go looking for Roger. Maggie tells him to look out for her father too. Burke is surprised to learn he won't be home, as he wanted to catch up. Maggie regretfully tells him she thinks Sam was on a binge last night. Burke is surprised to learn Sam drinks. * 11:35 am: Maggie calls Sam to tell him about Burke's impending visit. Sam is shocked but before he can do anything, Burke arrives. ** Sam brushes Burke off, saying he needs his rest.He tells Burke to come back some other time and, after he's gone, locks the door. * 11:40 am: Victoria finally gets through to the foundling home. She asks to speak to Mrs. Hopewell. Episode 8 * 11:40 am: ** Fishing for information, Carolyn asks her mother why she chose Victoria. Elizabeth repeats the story about Victoria being recommended to Roger from a friend at the foundling home. Carolyn suggests Victoria doesn't believe that, and went into town to call the foundling home herself. ** Victoria asks Mrs. Hopewell whether anyone at the foundling home had known of the Collins family before Elizabeth's letter. Mrs. Hopewell denies this. * 11:50 am: Elizabeth expresses regrets about bringing Victoria to Collinwood. Carolyn urges her not to send Victoria away. * 12:00 pm: Joe arrives with twin bouquets, one for Elizabeth and one for Carolyn. While Elizabeth puts her flowers in water, Joe tells Carolyn about his promotion. With all the extra money Joe can save now, he'll be able to make a down payment on his own boat within the year. Carolyn declares she loves him. Joe asks her, yet again, to marry him and, yet again, Carolyn recoils. * 12:10 pm: Elizabeth regards the news with approval but, as Joe explains the story, Carolyn comes to a chilling realization: that her mother told Malloy to give Joe the promotion, to expedite their marriage. Elizabeth claims Malloy mentioned Joe first, and she thought he would be excellently suited for the job. Carolyn isn't fooled and tells Elizabeth to stop trying to marry her off. * 12:15 pm: Victoria returns and finds Carolyn in the foyer. Carolyn breaks down, saying she has a chance, for the first time in her life, to get away from Collinwood, and she's scared. * 12:20 pm: As a deflated Joe prepares to leave, he tells Elizabeth about his meeting with Burke last night, catching Elizabeth off guard. With renewed concern, Elizabeth takes off, to question Vicky. Carolyn returns and tells Joe that, whenever she needs someone, she always ends up pushing them away. * 12:25 pm: Elizabeth confronts Victoria about her call to the foundling home. She claims there are many people connected to the home. It's possible Ms. Hopewell didn't contact them all. Victoria concedes that may be, and Elizabeth declares the matter settled, adding that she does want Victoria to be happy here. * 1:00 pm: Mrs. Hopewell is visited by Wilbur Strake, posing as a magazine writer. He asks about Victoria and how she came to be hired by the Collinses, eventually admitting to be a private detective. * 1:20 pm: After Strake leaves, Mrs. Hopewell dictates a letter to Victoria to inform her of the development. Episode 9 * 1:40 pm: Malloy goes to the inn and attempts to call Burke from the front desk, but Burke hangs up on him. * 2:00 pm: Malloy next goes to Collinwood to inform Elizabeth of his encounter with Burke last night. Carolyn overhears and fishes for information about Burke, her excitement renewed as she learns he was the man she met at the Blue Whale. * 2:15 pm: Carolyn quizzes Victoria for information about Burke, learning of her meeting with him in town. * 2:20 pm: Malloy tells Elizabeth that he believes Burke intends to make use of his newfound wealth to conquer the Collins business empire in revenge. A knock comes to the door, startling them both. Elizabeth goes to investigate, finding a tea cup shattered on the floor. She pins the incident on David. * 2:25 pm: Carolyn offers to go to town to mail a letter Vicky has been writing to a friend, hoping for an opportunity to see Burke. * 2:30 pm: Malloy attempts to convince Carolyn to accompany his niece's daughter on a cross-country road trip, to keep her away from Burke. Carolyn sees through this at once and insists she'd like to help take care of Burke. * 3:00 pm: Carolyn mails the letter at the inn and calls Burke's room. He invites her up. Justifications * In Episode 8, Elizabeth mentions speaking with Malloy about Joe during their morning phone conversation. Joe calls Carolyn with news late in Episode 6, while Liz was heavily involved with David and Victoria, so her morning call must have occurred during Episode 5. Previous Day Next Day Day 1 ' 'Day 3 Category:Uncategorized pages